Gracias por todo R27
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Porque la navidad, no es navidad sin que haya una historia de estos dos. [RebornXTsuna]


_**Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_

 _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 _ **Gracias por todo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La noche caía lentamente sobre la mansión. Todos sus guardianes se encontraban sumamente entusiasmados con la idea de celebrar esta festividad tan famosa como lo era Navidad en compañía de amigos, familia y aliados que a lo largo de los años han ayudado a fortalecer a Vongola a que crezca e implementado las normas que mantendrían la convivencia en paz con los demás.

Era algo que como Décimo esperaba con ansias, de no ser por el papeleo que aún debía terminar de llenar. Era agotador como organizar algo tan grande siempre terminaba por dejarlo sepultado con documentación, aunque con el paso de los años agradeció la madurez que habían adquirido sus guardianes y no era tan frecuente el verse enfrentado a tanto desastre.

Pero siempre debía haber una excepción.

En este caso, todo comenzó con una simple broma del guardián de la niebla a su nube. Cosa que en ocasiones anteriores había terminado relativamente bien, pero ahora era la causa de un desastre monumental. Suspiro pesadamente y luego de aplicar los correspondientes correctivos, dícese de que los golpeó hasta más no poder debido al estrés acumulado de días pasados. Obligando a los principales causantes a organizar el evento, siendo supervisados por su confiable mano derecha en compañía del guardián de la lluvia.

Cosa que resultó bien. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la hora acordada y eran atendidos por todos sus guardianes, mientras él, hacía malabares para terminar todo aquello que tenía pendiente para la hora de celebrar la cena.

Momentos así eran los que más requerían de su atención, ya que lo presionaban a tal punto de sacar todo aquello que su tutor decía que poseía para lograr sus objetivos. Contaba con ello. Sin embargo, pauso su actividad colocando su bolígrafo sobre la mesa al caer en cuenta de algo.

Hacía más de un par de meses que no veía al pequeño asesino. No es que fuera un bebé ya. Debido a que ya no se encontraba restringido con la maldición, su cuerpo fue creciendo gradualmente y la última vez que lo vio tenía una apariencia de un niño no más de trece años de edad. Cosa curiosa, ya que poseía una apariencia angelical, pero pobre de quien no lo conociera se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Su carácter seguía igual, tanto sus malos modos como su sarcasmo estaban intactos, aunque ya no iban dirigidos con la misma frecuencia hacia su persona, no significaba que aún no fuera víctima de ellos. Era difícil, pero lo apreciaba tal y como era.

Agradece el haber llegado a tenerlo como tutor, fue difícil y en más de una ocasión lo hizo desear rendirse ante la adversidad. Pero se había convertido en alguien tan preciado para él, que ahora le debía todo lo que era. Un gran compañero, confidente, amigo. Alguien que jamás podría ser reemplazado de su vida.

Ese día pensaba obsequiarle algo equivalente a todo el afecto que tenía por él. Sin embargo, al italiano no era fácil encontrarle un obsequio adecuado. Pero aun así optó por algo hecho a mano, con su propia firma que descansaba celosamente resguardado entre uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Pero de nada servía si este no se dignaba a aparecer. Ya que con su repentino crecimiento, su aspecto físico había cambiado volviéndolo encantador, terriblemente atractivo. Cosa que no iba a admitir a viva voz, a tal punto que sus pretendientes crecieron nuevamente de manera exponencial, cosa que le comenzó a molestar hasta cierto punto, viéndose obligado a mandarlo a diversas misiones por el mundo. Prefería no ver esos momentos en donde el asesino desplegaba sus dotes de conquistador para hacer caer a más de una jovencita. Le dolía verlo así, pero lo asociaba con el hecho de que ahora existían más personas a su alrededor, robando la atención que le tenía. Complejo de hermano ¿quizás? Prefirió no averiguar más del asunto.

De todas maneras era natural que esas cosas sucedieran. Estaba en todo su derecho y debía respetar las acciones de su tutor ¿verdad?

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su despacho, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Tomó nuevamente el bolígrafo que permanecía en el olvido sobre la mesa, concentrándose de nueva cuenta a terminar los pocos documentos que le restaban firmar. —Adelante —Indicó, leyendo el texto que tenía entre manos.

La persona al otro lado de la puerta, ingreso. Con pasos firmes se acercó al escritorio del castaño que no tuvo necesidad de levantar la vista para saber de quién se trataba. —Con permiso, Décimo. Vengo a informar que todos los invitados han llegado para la fiesta.

—¿Todos, Hayato? —preguntó mientras tachaba unas líneas en el documento, dejando una pequeña nota de modificar más tarde.

—Los arcobaleno aún no llegan. La gran mayoría se encuentra en misiones, llegarán más tarde.

—De acuerdo, sigue al pendiente de ellos por favor. En breve me uniré a todos abajo. Debo terminar todo esto antes de que otro inconveniente se presente. —Al menos, quería lograr recibir la festividad libre de papeleo.

—Como usted diga Décimo. —El guardián de la tormenta dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de su despacho, más se detuvo antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el picaporte. —¿Décimo?

—¿Si? —respondió el castaño, levantando la vista del papel prestando atención al joven de cabellos plata enfrente de él.

—Reborn llegará. No lo dude. —Con esas palabras se retiró, dejando por primera vez en toda la noche a su cielo sin palabras, completamente avergonzado.

¡¿Porque se estaba sintiendo así?! No era nada malo, sencillamente estaba expectante, nada más ¿acaso estaba siendo tan obvio? Esperaba que no.

Pasó el tiempo, para cuando se percató el reloj resonó en la oficina marcando las diez en punto, solo faltaba un par de horas antes de la media noche. Había logrado finalmente terminar todos sus pendientes sin interrupciones. Dejó el bolígrafo con fuerza sobre la mesa y apoyando sus manos en el borde del escritorio se impulsó hacia atrás, estirando su cuerpo cual gato, pasando sus manos sobre su cabeza hasta que escuchó el suave traqueteo del cuello quitando así todo rastro de rigidez.

Satisfecho con que todo estuviera aparentemente en calma, busco entre los cajones su presente, tomándolo entre manos y saliendo con rumbo a sus aposentos, aún debía arreglar su apariencia para estar presentable en frente de sus invitados y alguien más le recordó suavemente su conciencia. Más el castaño se negaba a dejarse influenciar por esa idea.

Depósito el regalo sobre la cama, dejando sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación e ingresando al baño en donde el agua caliente que recorre su piel, terminó por arrastrar el malestar y la rigidez de su cuerpo al permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Al salir más que renovado de su breve ducha optó por vestir con sus mejores galas, saliendo a enfrentar a todos sus invitados. No había lugar más seguro en la mansión que su propia habitación, por lo que antes de que fuera media noche volvería a buscar el presente para el sicario.

Al bajar al gran salón, se encontró nuevamente con su mano derecha, avanzando hacia su encuentro. —Bienvenido, Décimo. Lo estábamos esperando.

—¿Alguna novedad de los invitados faltantes? —interrogó, mientras observaba desde su posición a todos sus invitados. Divisó a los Simon y Cavallone, específicamente a su hermano Dino molestando a su nube. Si no fuera porque Hibari estaba más que consciente de la llegada de su cielo a la fiesta, era probable que hace mucho tiempo hubiera armado un desastre moliendo a golpes hasta la muerte al bronco.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado fresca en su mente la batalla antes de la fiesta. Se controlaría lo suficiente, contaba con ello. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su niebla, que prácticamente corría de un lado al otro del salón tratando de esquivar al jefe de la familia Gesso. Que por las fechas estaba muy determinado a obtener su beso bajo el muérdago que Blueblell sostenía en su mano, tratando de darle alcance a la piña.

Su guardián del sol, hablaba amenamente con su hermana Kyoko en compañía de su hermosa esposa Hana que se encontraba a un par de meses de dar a luz sus primeros hijos, junto a Haru y su guardiana de la niebla que los acompañaban en la misma mesa, disfrutando de alguna anécdota divertida.

Su guardián del rayo se encontraba compartiendo tiempo junto a I-pin y Fuuta, revoloteando de un lado a otro conversando con las personas que conocían siendo vigilados desde lejos por un atento guardián de la lluvia, que se encontraba platicando amenamente con Squalo, siendo molestado por Xanxus y el resto del escuadrón de la muerte Varia. El mismo caos, en un equilibrio perfecto, esperaba que permaneciera así.

—Lal, Colonnello, Skull, Viper y Fon ya han llegado. Verde ha informado que está retrasado con experimentos, llegará sobre la media noche. —término de informar, viendo a su cielo volver su atención hacia su persona.

—¿Y Reborn? —La expectativa estaba reflejada en su mirar. Más se vio opacada ante la negativa de su tormenta. —Lo lamento, Tsuna. No me he podido contactar con él aún.

—Entiendo. —Fue su escueta respuesta. —Ve entonces a disfrutar de la fiesta, me haré cargo desde este punto Hayato.

—Con su permiso, Décimo. —Afligido por el semblante de su cielo, más sin la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto hizo una reverencia y se alejó de él. Siendo atrapado por la lluvia que juguetonamente le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, arrastrandolo prácticamente hasta donde se encontraba hablando anteriormente con los Varia.

—Pareces afligido, Tsuna ¿Estás bien? —cerró los ojos, sonriendo suavemente. Reconocería ese suave tono de voz en cualquier lugar

—¿Huyendo de Skull, Enma? —Bromeo el castaño, posando su mirada sobre el jefe de la familia Simon. Como siempre su pelirrojo amigo, huyendo del amor y los enfrentamientos entre su guardiana del hielo con el inmortal por su atención.

—Es eso antes de que armen un lío en tu magnífica velada. Pero aun asi, no me estás respondiendo ¿Estás bien? —Así fue como su confiable amigo lo abordó, entre ellos jamás se ocultaban secretos. Resignado a lo que se referia, se relajó y permitió dejar libres sus pensares a su mayor confidente, que era consciente de sus problemas del corazón.

—Estoy preocupado, Reborn no ha llegado ¿tal vez le sucedió algo en el camino hacia acá? —A lo que fue recibido por una risa en compañía de un par de palmadas sobre su espalda.

—O probablemente estás exagerando. Tsuna, por favor. Aún no es medianoche y él prometió llegar ¿Recuerdas? Deja de mortificarme y se un buen anfitrión. —Le reprendió como solía hacerlo, dándole el impulso para que continuara su camino.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna. Mi tío Reborn llegará. —La inconfundible voz de Uni hizo saltar de sus pieles a los dos jefes, siendo tomados por sorpresa ¿en qué momento se había puesto a sus espaldas?

—U-uni, que sorpresa —El castaño tropezó con sus palabras, aún sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Ven, vamos. —Sin darle tiempo de réplicas al castaño, tomó a ambos hombres de las manos, guiando sus pasos al interior del salon. —El tiempo es corto y aún deben saludar a mucha gente.

Fue prácticamente arrastrado, obligado a saludar a todas aquellas personas que había asistido a la velada, siendo escoltado por los dos jefes. La interacción con sus diversos invitados en compañía de las amenas conversaciones le hicieron olvidar sus preocupaciones y con ello la noción del tiempo. Volvió a ser consciente de este al sentir como era halada una de sus mangas para llamar su atención. —Bossu

—Disculpen caballeros, el deber me llama. —Se excusó el joven capo, antes de apartarse un poco de sus invitados para prestar completa atención a Chrome. —¿Sucede algo?

—Ya es casi hora ¿que debemos hacer? —A la sola mención del tiempo, el castaño llevó su vista al reloj en medio del salón. Faltaba no menos de quince minutos antes de que fuera media noche ¡En que momento se había dejado llevar! Respiro hondo y volvió su mirada a su guardiana que aguardaba pacientemente por las órdenes de su cielo.

—Habla con los demás coordinando con Hayato, que comiencen a traer los presentes para todos nuestros invitados. Llevenlos a las mesas que están preparadas en el jardín, serviremos la cena y luego haremos la repartición de los obsequios. Iré a las habitaciones un momento, nos vemos en los jardines. —Con sus órdenes dadas, vio partir a la joven. Mientras él dio media vuelta poniendo rumbo a las habitaciones superiores, buscando llegar a su cuarto con rapidez.

Azoto la puerta nada más llegar, acercándose a la cama en donde fue el último lugar en donde dejó su obsequio. Más la sangre de su cuerpo se heló por completo al ver que dicho presente ya no estaba. —Esto debe ser una broma.

Prácticamente se lanzó sobre la cama y puso el cuarto patas arriba en pocos minutos, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por el lugar. Sin embargo, el regalo no se encontraba en ninguna parte. —Pero ¡YO LO HABÍA DEJADO AQUÍ! ¡¿Dondé está?!

Aquello era malo, muy malo. Pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero estaba más que seguro que ninguno de sus invitados tuvo acceso a la planta superior de la mansión. No tenía tiempo para esto, no podía reponerlo y estaba a no menos de diez minutos antes de que llegara la medianoche. La sinfonía de la catástrofe comenzó a sonar en su mente y el no tenía la más remota idea de como hacer algo al respecto.

Aunque quisiera tomar cartas en el asunto, él era el anfitrión no podía escapar aunque lo quisiera. Tomaría la responsabilidad, encontraría la manera de compensar a Reborn de alguna manera después. De momento le alegraba no haberle visto en la fiesta, al menos su retraso era la excusa perfecta para obtener el tiempo suficiente y encontrar como solucionar este terrible percance.

Esperaba fuera suficiente.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando al jardín. Todos los invitados ya se encontraban debidamente ubicados en sus mesas designadas, por lo que las presentaciones fueron rápidas y el protocolo cumplido sin mayores inconvenientes. Cenaron y como se había acordado, cuando las campanadas que indican la medianoche se hicieron escuchar, todos celebraron con alegría la llegada de la Navidad.

Comieron, riendo y bebiendo a partes iguales, para después recibir los obsequios por parte del capo Vongola. Muchos le agradecieron, continuando así la amena velada. Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol se comenzaron a divisar en el firmamento, la gran mayoría se había retirado de la celebración, dejando sus buenos deseos con la esperanza de alianzas que se fortalecieran en el año venidero.

Las familias más cercanas a Vongola como los Simon y Cavallone, tenían sus propias habitaciones reservadas por lo que lentamente se fueron retirando a descansar, al igual que sus guardianes cuando estuvieron completos los preparativos finales. Solamente estaba él despierto en toda la mansión. Viendo al sol directamente a la cara desde la comodidad del sofá de su oficina, permitiendo finalmente a su mente idear un plan de cómo reemplazar el obsequio perdido. Sin embargo, el cansancio acumulado de todo el evento estaba haciendo mella en su persona, si descansaba un poco, solo unos cuantos minutos estaría lo suficientemente despejado como para pensar en algo.

Sí, eso haría. Así que se dejó vencer por el cansancio, deslizándose lentamente a la tierra de los sueños. Sin llegar a ser consciente de la persona que tan silencioso como una sombra se acomodo a su lado, contemplando con diversión el rostro durmiente del capo.

Reborn, había llegado veinte minutos antes de la medianoche del día anterior. Con el fin de que no lo molestaran, más por el cansancio del viaje que otra cosa decidió descansar un poco en la habitación del joven capo, un hábito que comenzó a tener desde que se percató de lo cómodo que era dormir en la cama del castaño.

No es que la suya no fuera igual de cómoda, pero en la del capo se sentia mas comodo y lo suficientemente relajado como para descansar como era debido, lo hacía cuando el castaño no era consciente de ello. Ese era su pequeño secreto.

Ingreso al cuarto, avanzando con pasos cansados con dirección a la cama, retirando en el proceso su sombrero, abrigo y armas que depositó sobre la mesa de noche a un costado de la cama. Finalmente recostado se dispuso a descansar hasta que se percató del paquete que estaba sobre esta. Probablemente fuera otro de los tantos obsequios que no debían estar a la vista del capo, ya que él se había tomado la molestia de desaparecerlos personalmente.

Cada cierto tiempo, las empleadas de la mansión le dejaban esa clase de detalles al castaño con la esperanza de que este las llegara a considerar algo más, cosa que le alborotaba de muy mala manera el genio y terminaba desquitandose con el pobre capo que ni enterado estaba de lo que sucedía. Le molestaba que otra gente se acercara a su alumno, que a pesar de haber concluido su enseñanzas con él odiaba que terceros le arrebataran su atención. Era SU Dame-Tsuna, el cabeza de chorlito que puso su mundo al revés con solo una de sus sonrisas.

El que le devolvió la esperanza en vivir, aquel que quería acaparar completamente, monopolizarlo, esconderlo de los ojos del mundo y marcarlo como suyo. Sin embargo, era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que estaba encerrado en aquel cuerpo de dieciséis años, mientras su alumno tenía veinticuatro. Por eso hacia todo lo posible para que el castaño mantuviera su completa atención sobre su persona.

Desde coqueteos hasta fastidiarlo y que lo mandara a aquellas misiones de tantos meses, se estaba asegurando que solo él estuviera en los pensamientos del capo. Sin embargo, al momento que pensaba desechar aquella cajita, cayó en cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, ese regalo elaborado de manera tan tradicional no estaba dirigida para el castaño y la segunda, estaba dirigida para él de parte de su dame-alumno.

Aquello lo sorprendió gratamente, logrando entibiar su corazón de una manera que jamás llegó a imaginar que fuera posible. Estando a solas, se permitió sonreír sinceramente mientras destapaba alegremente su obsequio, importándole poco que faltara aún tiempo antes de medianoche.

En su interior encontró galletas, pero no de esas que se venden en la tienda por cantidades ridículas de dinero. No, estas galletas estaban hechas a mano y traían consigo una pequeña nota adjunta con la pulcra caligrafía del castaño. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, tomando una de las galletas que llevó a su boca disfrutando del delicioso sabor a café con las que fueron elaboradas, mientras leía tranquilamente lo escrito en dicha nota:

 _"Gracias por todo. Por ser mi tutor, mi amigo, mi todo._

 _No existen palabras suficientes para expresar la admiración que siento por ti._

 _Considera este regalo como el primer pago de todo aquello que me haz dado._

 _Feliz Navidad, Reborn._

 _Con cariño, Tsuna"_

Simples palabras que movieron completamente su mundo. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, por lo que se encargaría de hacer caer a Tsuna también. En ello escucho unos pasos apresurados en dirección al cuarto, en acto de reflejo terminó escondiéndose a los ojos del capo que ingresó como un torbellino a su habitación.

Lo siguiente que presenció fue la crisis del castaño por la pérdida del paquete que ahora reposaba entre sus manos. Fue un espectáculo digno de ver, más el resultado era lo importante. Tenía el privilegio de ver al capo dormir profundamente a tan pocos centímetros de él, permitiéndose admirar los rasgos que con el paso de los años lo fueron cautivando hasta llevarlo a aquel punto sin retorno.

Acercó su mano al cabello del castaño, perdiendo sus dedos entre las suaves hebras en una delicada caricia sin quererlo despertar, con la otra mano sostenía la mitad del paquete de galletas que se había ido comiendo lentamente en la noche. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, debía ser paciente si quería obtener aquello que su corazón había comenzado a anhelar, mucho más desde está Navidad.

—Feliz navidad, Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Algo tarde, pero finalmente lo termine. Espero la idea ha quedado clara y no algo sosa. No sé, mi escritura anda como medio oxidada, esperemos no sea el caso.**_

 _ **Espero que la hayan pasado increible al lado de las personas que les importan ¡Que para eso es Navidad! Celebraciones en familia y atragantarse de comida (?) Lo normal.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, este fic es un presente para el grupo R27 Club de Fans TheChaosClub del grupo de Facebook ¡Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Nos gusta en una próxima ocasión.**_

 _ **Ciao ~**_

 _ **Marhaya**_


End file.
